Lily's Son
by Bornrider2
Summary: AU Harry was only six months old when his parents were killed. Instead of being left with the Dursleys, he was taken in by Severus Sanpe. Will Snape hate the boy who caused the death of his one and only love? Or will he protect the boy to his every and final breath? OOC Snape.
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

Lily's Son

Summary: AU. Harry was only six months old when his parents were killed. He was not taken in by the Dursleys, but by Severus Snape. Will Snape hate the boy that caused the death of his love? Or will he protect the boy with his every and final breath?

_Prologue: _

_Snape sat in the Headmaster's office, sobbing. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery. _

"_I thought . . . you were going . . . to keep her . . . safe . . ." He choked out. _

_Dumbledore stood across the desk from him, staring down at the broken man with sorrowful eyes. _

"_Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes." Dumbledore said. _

"_DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone . . . dead . . ." _

"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son." Dumbledore answered. _

"_What must I do?" Snape questioned. _

…..

Severus Snape's POV:

I stood before the ruined house, searching myself for the confidence to enter. A child's cry alerted my to my goal once more. Wrapping my cloak tighter around myself, I shoved through the gate and into the house.

I stopped once more when I came across the body of James Potter. I tried to muster up some hate for my old tormenter, for the man whom I had lost my one and only love to. The only thing I could find was a small twinge of sorrow towards another loss of life in this cursed war. I reached down and pocketed his wand for Dumbledore. I continued up the stairs, dreading what I would find.

As I entered the room a cry escaped my lips. Lily lay on the carpet, in the center of the room. Her wand was half- drawn, her hair framed her pale face, devoid of any life. Her eyes were open, staring towards the crib. I knelt beside her and pulled her into my arms. I let the silent tears fall as I rocked her, remembering our time together as children. After a few minutes of grief I carefully closed her eyes and lay her down once more. I then stood and moved toward the crib.

A small child, barely six months old, was lying within. He had a mess of black hair, a lighting- shaped scar, and brilliant emerald eyes. _His mother's eyes_. The babe ceased his crying when his gaze fell on me. He reached up and I pulled him into my arms. His hand wrapped around my thumbs as I subconsciously began rocking him. He cooed, eyes drifting closed as sleep overtook him.

I stood for a few more minutes, making sure he was indeed asleep before I cast one last glance at Lily and apparated to my home on Spinners End.

I sat in the old armchair, still rocking the sleeping boy. His face was one of peace as his hand wrapped tighter around my thumb. He looked so much like his father. Same face, same hair. Aside from his eyes he was the spitting image of James. I drifted off, thinking of how I would raise this boy.

**AN: So, that's only the first of many chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed it. I got the idea for the story from a piece of fan art on Pinterest where Severus was holding a baby Harry with the ghost of Lily telling him to look after her son. I'll try to post the next chapter later today or sometime tomorrow. Please leave a review if you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 1: Dada

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1. I hope you like this story. It's going to skip around a bit in time as we watch Harry grow up under the care of the one and only Severus Snape. Please read on and leave a review when you finish. **

Severus Snape's POV:

It had been three months since I had taken Harry into my life and I was still overwhelmed by the amount of work it took to raise a child. So many rules and guidelines, appointments with muggle doctors, things to buy for Harry to be safe. A month after I brought him home he had almost tumbled down the stairs. Luckily I was able to scoop him up before he tipped over completely.

I was awoken once more by the sound of Harry crying in the other room. I groaned and sat up. This was the third night in a row that Harry was unable to sleep. I checked the clock and a bright 2:13 flashed. As I entered the room his cries only seemed to grow in volume. I lifted him up and placed him on my shoulder. I sat in an old rocking chair I had bought and tried to soothe him.

Half an hour later when he was still crying a new idea popped into my head. I remembered Lily once told me that her father would sing her to sleep as a child. An old muggle tune called "You Are My Sunshine". She had taught me the tune in second year on a cold, boring winter day after a particularly bad confrontation with James and Sirius. It was the only option I hadn't tried so far.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." I sang in a soft, low voice. Harry began to quiet, curling his small hands into my shirt and moving his head into my neck. I continued singing, hoping it would farther to help.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and I cried." As I continued he shifted and closed his emerald eyes. A small smile light my face as I finished the song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Harry's soft snores filled the silence after the song. I sighed, glad the he was once more at peace. I continued to rock him, nodding off as I thought of his little smile that I so rarely was graced with.

*9 months old*

I was sitting on the floor, watching Harry play with a few lettered blocks as he took his first steps. I had looked away to check the time when I heard a soft gurgle and turned back to find him taking a wiggly step towards me. I froze in shock as he made his way towards me. He finally landed in my lap with a large, one- toothed- smile.

I hefted him into my arms and spun around as I lightly tickled him. His loud giggling filled the air, causing me to smile. "You walked! All on your own! You're so adorable!" I crowed as I hugged him to my chest. He giggled once more and lay his head on my shoulder, gripping my shirt.

"I'm proud of you Harry." I whispered as I rubbed small circles on his back.

*12 months old*

I was lying on the couch with Harry sitting on my chest while I was brushing up on the latest Potions textbook. I was startled from my reading when I heard a quiet, happy proclamation of "Dada!"

I dropped the textbook on the table, sitting up and placing the twelve- month- old Harry in my lap. "What did you say?" I asked. His first word, and I hadn't even properly heard him.

"Dada!" He repeated, placing his hands on my chest. He smiled up at me, all cuteness and innocence. I stood, holding him close as I purred. "Good job! You said Dada! Good job buddy." I suddenly stopped pacing, realizing what I hadn't before.

I was a _father._ I had feed, comforted, and raised this little boy in my arms. I had sung to him when he couldn't sleep, cuddled him close when he was scared, watched him take his first steps towards me, and now his first words had been to call me Dada. I truly was the father figure for the son of Lily Evans. For _my son_. James may have sired him, but I had raised Harry.

"Good job Harry." I whispered again.

**Well, that was more fun to write then I thought it would be. I love being around babies. They are just so cute. I hope you like my OOC Severus. The next chapter will hold a few surprises. I'll try to put it up soon. **


	3. Chapter 2: Old Enemies

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 2

**Hello again. I am really enjoying writing this story. I really hope you are liking it as much as I am. My stories are usually much more action- packed than this so it's a new angle of writing for me. There is going to be a few new characters brought into this story in this chapter. I will have to say this: Peter Pettigrew never "Died" at the hands of Sirius Black. Instead Sirius helped the Ministry turn him in to Azkaban. It'll make sense later. Please enjoy (and remember to review!). **

Severus Snape's POV:

*Two years old*

I was preparing to leave with Harry for a trip to Diagon Ally for Potion supplies, when there was a sharp knock on my door. I picked up Harry and headed for the door. Wary of anyone who might be here, I rarely, if ever, had visitors, I opened the door halfway.

I was instantly met with two wands in my face. I backed away quickly, turning slightly so that my body would shield Harry from any oncoming attacks. I looked beyond the wands to their owners. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were standing before me. Harry made a small distressed sound and I gently shushed him. "You're okay. I'm right here." I cooed. He buried his head in my shoulder and I reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Why are you here?" I asked the two Marauders. Remus switched his gaze from the frightened Harry to me. Sirius hardened his glare and moved closer to me. Harry whimpered slightly and I held him closer.

"We're here for Harry. After asking around one of your neighbors said they had seen him in the yard a few days ago. Why do you have him?!" Sirius growled. Remus scowled and I stepped back again.

"You're scarring Harry! Quiet down and lower your stupid wand!" I snarled. Sirius seemed to falter slightly as he saw just how terrified Harry was. He stepped away, lowering his wand away from my face.

"Snape, why is Harry with you? Shouldn't he be with his godfather?" Remus asked in a calm voice. "I'm his godfather, if you must know." Sirius interjected. I scowled at him again and turned back to Remus.

"I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to care for Harry. I have done so to my utmost ability and intend to do so until he comes of age. Now, I was just about to leave when you so rudely interrupted us." I stated as I tried to push past him to the door. Sirius grabbed my arm and roughly shoved me back.

I lost balance and Harry cried out as we began to fall. I quickly twisted around so that I was between him and the floor. My head hit the edge of the table and black began to encroach on my vision. I could hear Harry crying as everything faded away.

Remus Lupin's POV:

I stared at the scene that had folded at before us. Snape lay unconscious with little Harry sitting beside him, large tears falling from his eyes. He kept shaking Snape, crying out "Dada!" repeatedly. Sirius finally reached down and scooped him up as I moved to help Snape.

I had my wand hovering over his head and began rifling through his various potion stores. I finally found healing drought and gently poured it down the former Slytherine's throat. Seconds later he began to come to once more.

"'Arry" was his first mumbled word. I could hear a small voice call out "Dada!" Behind me as Sirius tried in vain to calm the crying boy.

Snape suddenly rocketed to his feet and lunged at Sirius. He ripped Harry away from him and pulled him close to his chest as he disarmed us both. I slowly stood with my hands held out, but Snape's full attention was focused on Harry. What he did net was the most surprising thing I've ever come across in all my twenty- two years of life.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Snape sang softly to a crying Harry. Harry almost instantly began to quiet and listen to the man's soothing voice. He was tightly gripping Snape's shirt, seemingly never to let go. He muttered something in the boy's ear and Harry giggled while looking at Sirius.

"'hank you. You help Dada." Harry said while looking at me. I smiled and nodded. I glance a Sirius, who was fuming.

"We're taking Harry with us. He should be with his godfather, not his father's worst enemy!" Sirius spat. He took a step towards them, only to be stopped by Snape's raised wand.

"You will do no such thing. I was asked by Dumbledore to care for him. I may have hated James, and he me, but Lily was a close friend of mine since before school started. I could point out the house she grew up in not even a block from here. Leave, now, before I hex you both." He snarled.

I pulled Sirius towards the door as he was about to respond. He glared back at me and I shook my head. "We're sorry for what happened. I was not lead to believe that the confrontation would be like this. Thank you for watching after Harry. I can see that he is in good hands. If you ever need help with anything, just send me an owl. Goodbye Severus. Goodbye Harry." I shoved Sirius out the door as I spoke. Harry sent me a small wave and I returned it. He giggled and turned his head back into Snape's shirt. Snape watched us go.

"What the hell was that?! Why are we leaving Harry with him?!" Sirius turned on me as we rounded the next corner. I sighed and walked past him.

"Because Snape was willing to tackle you to get to Harry. Have you ever seen him show that much compassion towards anyone before? Harry is in good hands." I said.

**Hoped you liked the chapter. Three in one day. Wow! Please remember to leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 3: New Friends

Chapter 2 Posting

**Chapter 3**

**I'm back. I am really cracking out chapters for this story. I don't think I've written a story nearly as fast as I have this one before. I just hope that it doesn't seem rushed at all. I had someone say on another story of mine say that I suck at narrating characters, so I'm trying really hard on this one to give them new life. I know that there is a lot of OOC Snape in this chapter, but that's how I'm making this story. Please let me know what you might think in any review you might leave. (hint hint) Onward with the story!**

Severus Snape's POV:

*Four years old*

It was Harry's fourth birthday and the Malfoy's were coming over. Lucius had a son the same age as Harry and I hoped that they could become friends. Lucius was busy at the Ministry today, so Narcissa was bringing Draco over at three.

I was watching Harry eat pumpkin pasties, his favorite pastry, when and owl knocked on the window. It was a large Great-horned owl. Harry squeaked and jumped to the window. When we had first visited Diagon Ally and Harry had seen his first owl, he had instantly fallen in love with the creatures. His favorite were the snowy owls. He quickly opened the low window and took the letter from the owl, rubbing it gently. Harry handed the letter to me and continued to pet the owl.

I opened the letter and was surprised to find it was from Remus Lupin.

**Dear Severus,**

**Hello. Sirius and would like to request to be at Harry's birthday party today. I know our last meeting was… unpleasant, but we would request to be there anyway. We care for the boy the same way we did James and would hate to miss this opportunity. I hope we are not met with as much hate as the five of us harbored in school. **

**Sincerely, **

**Remus Lupin & ****Sirius Black**

I looked at Harry who was babbling to the owl about meeting Draco today. I smiled fondly and sipped my coffee. I quickly wrote s response.

Dear Remus and Sirius,

You are invited to Harry's party. I'm sure he will be glad to see more people. One warning; Narcissa Malfoy and her young son Draco shall be joining us. I hope you can both be civil near a Malfoy for Harry's sake. The party begins at three o' clock at my house. There will be chocolate cake.

Sincerely,

Severus & Harry

I let Harry sign the letter (with my hand guiding his) and hand it to the owl. He laughed as it took off and asked about the letter.

"Remember those two men who came when I hit my head?" I asked. Harry nodded and frowned. "Well, they were friends with your mum and they would like to come to your party. I said that they could come if they were nice." I said as Harry climbed into my lap. He frowned slightly and started playing with my hand.

"They have to play nice?" He asked, looking up at me. I nodded and he looked back down at my hand. "O- K." He said. He jumped down and went running away to "Wait for Draco!"

I busied myself making Harry's Birthday cake. It was a muggle recipe that I had found online. Once it was ready I transfigured the mold into a caldron- shaped mold, rather than the boring circle it had been before. As I waited for it to bake I sat with Harry by the door, playing nonsense games that would distract him from the time.

Just as the timer went off for the cake, there was a quiet knock on the door. I quickly opened it, allowing Narcissa and Draco to enter, before rushing off to keep the cake from burning. I brought it out just in time. I flicked my wand to remove the mold and with another flick the cake was properly iced.

I returned to the living room to find Narcissa watching the boys as they seemed to size one another up. Harry extended his hand, saying "Friends?" Draco eyed him warily for a second before grasping his hand and nodding. "Friends." With that they both went racing off to find any of Harry's toys that might amuse them. I laugh quietly as they ran past me and Harry briefly grabbed ahold of my robes.

"You've changed Severus. You seem much happier with Harry than have seen you for years." Narcissa said as I sat beside her. I watched as the boys raced up the stairs to Harry's room. I turned back to her and smiled. "Harry is a great joy to have around. I never thought I could actually be happy around kids, but Harry has managed to change that." I said. She smiled and watched as the boys came thundering back down the stairs.

There was a loud knock at the door and Harry raced towards me, Draco to his mother. "Is it my mum's friends?" He asked in a quiet voice. I nodded and pulled him into my arms. "They will place nice." I reassured him as I opened the door.

"Hello Severus." "Happy Birthday Harry!" "Who is that?" Three voices chorused at once. I was surprised to see Remus holding a boy that was around Harry's age with flaming red hair, and a light dusting of freckles. He was looking at Harry with wide eyes. Sirius was holding out a large parcel that I assumed was Harry's present.

"Hi!" Harry chirped when he spotted the other boy. Draco came by and I lifted him up as well. He frowned at the other boy as I raised my eyebrows at Remus.

"Severus, Harry, this is Ronald Weasley. His family are busy and I volunteer to look after him. I thought that this might be a good chance for you two to make friends." He said as he set Ronald down inside the door. He and Sirius stepped in after him.

"Call me Ron. Ronald sounds old." Ronald- Ron- said as he held his hands out to Harry and Draco. They shook, seemingly instant friends. (How do kids even do that?) They ran off again and I lead Sirius and Remus into the living room. Both Remus and Sirius stiffened when they spotted Narcissa, but when she sent a genuine smile towards Remus he seemed to relax.

"Hello Narcissa. It's good to see you. Was that your son with Harry?" Remus asked. Sirius seemed shocked at how civil they both were. "Narcissa isn't as prejudice when she isn't around Lucius. She is actually very pleasant. Relax and go sit by Remus while I bring out the cake." I quietly told Sirius. He nodded and went to splay himself out on the couch beside Remus. I brought out the cake (it was iced with the proper look of Veritaserum in a standard black caldron) and called the boys down.

"Wow!" They all chorused as they caught sight of the cake. Harry rushed to me and I hefted him up. "Does this mean you'll start teaching me that cool stuff?" He asked. He had been begging for the last six months for me to start teaching him how to brew, ever since he had seen me brewing some Draught of The Living Dead. I smiled before saying, "Yes Harry, I'll start teaching you some things about Potions. You'll love it." He laughed and I squeezed him tighter. He quickly blew out the candles, right after Sirius gave a comical version of the birthday song.

Harry managed to get frosting in his hair and all over his forehead, so after the others left I had to force him into the bath. Afterwards we sat in the living room and I explained the basics of Potions to him. Within the hour he was softly snore against my chest. I hummed to him as I lay him down in his bed for the knight.

"Sweet dreams Half- Blood Prince." I murmured as I left his room.

**Well, that was fun to write. I wanted to have something to bring Harry closer to Sirius and Remus, so we needed a peacekeeper between them. That's why there is some Ron in this chapter. I give you a small spoiler for the next chapter. SPOILER WARNING: There will be a Bogart. Not telling you who sees it or what they see. You'll have to read on for that. **


	5. Chapter 4: Boggart

Chapter 2 Posting

**Chapter 4**

**So, here's your boggart chapter. I hope this helps move the story along. I finally have an idea as to where I want this to go, so it will make more sense timeline wise. I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review when you are finished. Onwards!**

*Five years & three months old*

Severus Snape's POV:

Harry had been unusually quiet for the past few minutes. That meant trouble. I sighed and set down my book. "What did you do this time?" I said as I climbed the stairs. I popped my head into his room, maybe he was asleep. He wasn't there so I check my room. I would often find him going through my potion stores., murmuring to myself about different thing that he could make with them. He still was nowhere to be found and I began to worry. Just then I heard a small "Dada!" come from the old cupboard down the hall.

I flung the cupboard open and my heart sank. He had found a boggart. The boggart had taken the form of me, lying lifeless on the floor. Harry had his back to the real me and was desperately shaking the shoulders of the boggart. "Dada, wake up! Please wake up!" He choked out through sobs.

I scooped him into my arms and pulled out my wand. As soon as I was the one facing it, the boggart changed to Lily an baby Harry dead at my feet. I faltered, not expecting it to change so quickly. "Riddikulus!" I shouted. The boggart spun and changed into two fish, flopping around as if they had just been pulled from the water. Harry laughed slightly and the boggart disappeared.

I sank to the floor, Harry still held tightly in my arms. He was shaking and tears still ran down his face. I gently wiped them away and pulled him forward so that he sat, facing me. "Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and frown. "What was that?" He asked, suddenly more curious than frightened. "It's called a boggart. I shows you your worst fear." I told him he nodded again and looked down at his hands. "Who were to people you saw?" He asked.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. "It was you and your mother. I was afraid that I would lose you at the same time she died. I was afraid that I would never get to be your daddy." I said. He hugged me, seemingly to comfort me more than himself. "Were you afraid that I would leave you?" I asked. He nodded into my shoulder. "I would never leave you Harry. I'll be here. Always." I said.

*Five years & ten months old*

"Can we make a potion?" Harry asked me as he and Draco ran up. Narcissa had left Draco with us for a sleepover, freeing Lucius and herself up for a dinner party tonight. I glanced down at their pleading faces and sighed. "Okay. What do you want to make?" I asked. They stepped away, whispering to themselves. I chuckled and Harry glanced back at me, raising an eyebrow.

"We want to make Draught of the Living Dead!" Draco decided. I groaned and they frowned. "That's a potion that isn't taught till sixth year and your only five! How are you supposed to make that?" I asked. Harry crossed his arms and pouted. "You've taught me how to make Veritaserum, how could this be harder?" He asked. I glared at him before getting up and pulling out two caldrons. The boys cheered and each picked one.

Draco was cutting up his sopophorus bean when I leaned down and whispered to Harry, "If you crush it with the silver dagger it will be more juicy. Yours will turn out better than Draco's." Harry nodded subtly and crushed the bean. By the time that the potions were done (with me giving a few hints to both boys) they both had bubbling clear potions before them. Harry smiled proudly and Draco high- fived him.

"Nice job boys. You both are great at potions! One day you might even be as good as me." I told them. "Dad said that Dumbledore asked you to come teach at Hogwarts. Are you going to be the Potions Master?" Draco asked me. How on Earth did Lucius know that? I made a mental note to ask Lucius about that before walking over to Draco. "I might. I would rather be the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, but Dumbledore might ask me to be Potions Master anyway. We'll have to wait and see." I said. They ran off again and I was left to clean up and bottle the potions.

**Please leave a review. I would like to know what your favorite scene so far has been. That might help me later on in my writing. You never know. Thanks to delenda est c and softballplayer99 for being the first two people to review. You both get a hug from little Harry!**


	6. Chapter 5: Birthdays and Worries

Chapter 2 Posting

**Chapter 5**

**Hello everyone! I feel like this story might be moving too fast, but I'm going to write these next few chapters anyway. I hope you like them. I just realized that I never told you what Sirius got Harry on his fourth birthday. It was a small broom, like the one in the picture that Harry finds in Sirius's room in book seven. I totally forgot about that. My sister kept interrupting me, so stuff got jumbled. On with the story!**

*Six years old*

It was Harry's birthday, again, and he was bouncing off the walls. Draco and Ron were coming, but this time Ron's parents would finally be meeting us. Remus and Sirius would be coming, and we finally found a day that Lucius wouldn't be around so that Narcissa could act like herself.

"Harry, go put a shirt on! Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could come at any minute." I scolded my shirtless son he groaned and walked away. "But it's so hot!" He moaned over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I iced the broom- shaped cake. "Just go put a shirt on, crazy boy!" I called back.

When Harry came back down there was a knock and he went running. "I'll get!" He shouted. I ran after him, beating him to the door. "To late!" I called. He frowned and pushed me out of the way. He opened the door and we were met by a full family of red heads.

"Hello! Where's Ron?" Harry asked. Ron popped out from the group and ran to the front. "Here! Percy wouldn't stop talking to me. He's so boring." Ron said as he and Harry shook. I lead the others outside to my backyard where I had set up a muggle pool. It was rather large, taking up most of the small yard.

"I'm Severus Snape, Harry's guardian. I'm glad you could come. Harry's been dying to meet all of Ron's brothers." I said as we sat in the lawn chairs. Mrs. Weasley smiled and shook my hand. "It's good to meet you Severus. I'm Molly, this is Arthur, that's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, I can't tell which is which, then this is our youngest, Ginny." She introduced me. Each of them nodded in turn.

"Well, I'll try to remember all those names. Make yourselves at home, Narcissa and Draco should be here soon." I said. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie all hopped into the pool. Percy sat beside his father and pulled out a book on the Ministry. I frowned at his choice and rubbed my left forearm. Damn Dark Mark would always itch at any mention of the Ministry.

"So, Severus, what do you do for work?" Arthur asked me. I turned to him and we launch into a long discussion about muggle medicines versus potions commonly used in St. Mungo's. We had to pause when the Malfoy's arrived, then continued on when Narcissa settled into a conversation with Molly. When Sirius and Remus arrived, Sirius joined to children and Remus joined Arthur and I. Too soon Harry, Ron, and Draco came, begging for cake. Fred and George soon joined in and I was force to retrieve the broom cake. They ate quickly before it was time for presents.

"Open ours first!" One of the twins said. "Yeah, ours is best!" The other agreed. Harry grabbed the Weasley's parcel and quickly ripped off the paper. He was soon pulling out a set of wizards chest. Ron began to explain how to play before his mother shushed him.

"Hope you like it Harry." Sirius said as he opened the parcel from him and Remus. It was a new broom. He had outgrown his last one and was always asking for a new one. He got up and hugged both groups (aside from Percy) before opening Draco's present.

"Awesome." Harry breathed out. He was holding a small, live toy dragon. It was a Norwegian Ridgeback. It climbed up and sat on his shoulder, puffing smoke from its nostrils. "Thanks Draco!" He said. Draco beamed back and nodded.

"Saved the best for last." Harry said as he reached for the parcel from me. I smiled as he opened the full potions set. He gasped and began naming every ingredient that he could remember. It was a surprising number for a six year old hyperactive boy. He hugged me, holding on tighter than usual. "Thanks Dad." He said before pulling away and running back to the pool with his friends. I smiled and sat back down, starting another discussion with Arthur and Remus (this one about Quidditch matches that we had all watch as of late). It was one of the happiest days of my life.

*Six years and two months old*

"What's monkshood and aconite?" Harry asked me from the table. I glanced over to see him reading his new potions textbook. I set his plate in front of him before pulling the book away. When he protested I said "It's dinner time, no books at the table. Monkshood and aconite are different ways of saying wolfsbane. Now eat and you'll get this back."

A few minutes later Harry asked "What's a bezoar?" I sighed and set down my fork. "It's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. Any more questions?" I asked. He smirked and rocketed out "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I quickly answered "Draught of the Living Dead, who's effects are?" I countered. "A sleep so deep so as to look like death." Harry responded automatically. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back.

There was a sudden crack and I drew my wand, standing in front of Harry. Dumbledore stood in my kitchen, calmly looking down my wand to my face. "Hello Severus. May I speak with you in private?" He asked, smiling down at Harry. I nodded. "Harry, go wait in your room." I said. Harry ran off and I dropped my wand to my side.

"Why are you here Albus?" I asked. The Headmaster sighed and sat in the chair previously occupied by Harry. "The Ministry has caught wind of the fact that you are the current guardian of Harry. They are not happy with this arrangement. I'm afraid that they might try to take the boy from you." Albus said. I stood my ground, glaring down at the old man.

"They can try. I would never let them near him." I said, anger slipping past my shields in a vain effort to control my temper. "I will never let this boy out of my sight. He needs me Albus. His parents are dead, who would he go to? You can't let them take him." I stated as a bit of desperation seeped into my voice. Albus rose and lay a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I will do all I can to keep them away. But if the Ministry rules that Harry is to be moved, I cannot stop them. You will be on your own Severus." The Headmaster turned away then. I could feel my hands shaking and I grabbed my robes to stop the movement. Albus disappeared, leaving me alone in the dining room.

"Dad, who was that?" Harry asked from behind me. I took a second to hide my concern before turning to him. He was standing with half his body behind the door, a worried expression on his face. I pulled him into my arms, noting that he was rather small for his age. "It was a friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore. He was just talking with me about . . ." I was cut off by Harry as he whispered "Taking me away from you?"

He began to sob and I held him closer, stroking my hand through his hair. "Shhh. I won't let them take you Harry. I love you too much. I could never leave you. I will always want you with me." I said. Harry looked up at me through tear- stained eyes and asked, "You'll always want me?" He wiped his nose on his sleeve and I quickly pulled out a handkerchief for the small boy. "Always." I told him.

**Hey, I've had some people say that I'm not too good at character development, so I'm trying some new stuff. I don't know how I did, but I hope you like it. I would love to thank everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. It really does help. Please check out my other stories, I would like to have a real fan of all my stories. I think I might have a few, but I'm not sure. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with other stories. Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Aurors

Chapter 2 Posting

**Hello awesome readers! Sorry for not reviewing lately. The life of watching the Harry Potter movies repeatedly when bored can be a tough one. And I get bored easy. So here's the next chapter. There will be a major plot twist, and it may take a few chapters to set the story back on track. I hope you like it, aside from any crushing feelings of sadness.**

**Chapter 6**

*Six years and five months old*

We finally arrived home from the Weasley's house at around midnight. Harry was asleep on my shoulder and I was trying not to drift asleep where I stood. I walked him up to his room, returning downstairs to write an urgent letter. Dumbledore had again asked me to teach as Potions Master and I decided that Harry was old enough to live in the private quarters that would be provided at Hogwarts.

I sat down to write the letter, keeping only one candle lite on the table.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I accept your invite to take up the post as Potions Master at Hogwarts, starting on September 1. I only ask that you provide the arrangements we have discussed in earlier meetings._

_Severus_

I quickly sent out the letter with Harry's new owl, Hedwig. She was a beautiful snowy owl that I had surprised Harry with in Diagon Alley. She took the letter and flew away, disappearing into the starry night. I sighed and turned to prepare for bed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the front door was knocked from its hinges. Ministry workers, mostly Aurors, can streaming into the living room. I drew my wand, only to be disarmed by a tall man with dark skin wearing bright blue and purple robes.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you are under arrest for the charges of being a Death Eater, loyal servant to You-Know-Who, and for the kidnapping of Harry James Potter." The Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, said in her commanding voice. I cast my eyes around the room, searching for a sympathetic gaze. I was only met with the hardened eyes of many Aurors.

"I didn't kidnap Harry. Dumbledore turned his care over to me." I found myself saying before I could stop. Many others frowned and one of them, Alastor Moody, started to head up the stairs. He stopped as Harry rushed past him, flinging himself into my arms.

"Dad! What going on? Who are they?" Harry asked as I held him close. I picked him up, shielding him with my body. "It's okay. I promise everything will be fine." I said to him as tears escaped his eyes. He buried his face in my shoulder and I heard a few surprised whispers float around the room.

"Snape, hand Harry over. He is to be raised by his legal guardian, Sirius Black. You have no rights to the boy. You can come quietly or we can take Harry from you and drag you to Azkaban." Alastor growled. Harry shook his head and began trembling.

"You promised you wouldn't let them take me. Dad, you promised." Harry choked out as I held him closer to my chest. "Sh, I know. I did promise. And I won't let them. I'll fight to keep you with me. I will always want you." I said to him, trying desperately to keep my voice could trembling. What could I do? I was unarmed and facing a room full of armed Aurors, all ready to cart me off to Azkaban, throw me in a cell, and toss away the key. I began slightly rocking Harry, trying to keep him from panicking completely.

"Severus, just let us take Harry. If it comes to a fight he might get hurt. We just want to take you to The Ministry for a trial. If we fight, you will be put in Azkaban." Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he slowly approached us. I took a step away from him, turning on my heel to try and run.

"Stupefy!" I was hit with multiple curses and sent flying. Harry fell from my grip and I rocketed to my feet, trying to reach him before they could. I was hit by another curse as Kingsley threw Harry over his shoulder and left the room.

"HARRY!" I shouted. Alastor Moody pointed his wand at me and whispered "Intra sopor." The world was lost to darkness.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry (Not sorry.) I'll post part two of this one soon. The spell at the end was made by using Google translate. It means; "Enter a deep sleep." I thought it would be cool to make spells that I need for the story. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Review. **


	8. Chapter 7: Missing

Chapter 2 Posting

**Well, here's part two. I don't know what you will think of this, but it's what I've planned since chapter one. I really hope you like it. **

**Chapter 7**

*Six years and five months old*

Sirius Black's POV:

There was a loud knocking at the door. It awoke the picture of my Mother and I wasted a few seconds trying to quiet her. I was soon able to yank the door open and was surprised to see Alastor Moody holding a sleeping Harry.

"Black. I need to explain soon things to you. Why don't we come inside?" Moody asked. I Nodded and lead them to the living room. Moody placed Harry on the couch, conjuring a blanket over the boy, before sitting in a nearby armchair and facing me.

"Severus Snape has been arrested. We are surprised it took us so many years to find him. Harry was there and he needs a guardian. You're his godfather, so you are now his legal guardian." Moody stated in a low voice.

"What about Snape? Won't he fight to get Harry back?" I asked. Moody shook his head and sighed. "I don't like what happened, but it did. The Ministry decided that it was in Harry's best interest to keep him as far away from Snape as possible. They wiped their memories. Snape will not recall the boy, aside from when the Potters were still alive, and Harry will think that he has been living with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon for the past six years. He was told that his relatives died in a car crash and that you are taking him in. He won't remember you from before, so be gentle with the boy."

I sat, staring at Moody. I was stunned. "They can't do that! Harry was happy with Snape, however hard it is for me to say that. He was safer there too! There's not a single thing that would stop that man from protecting Harry!" I began to shout, ranting about what the Ministry did as I paced around the room.

After a few minutes Moody rose and placed a hand on my shoulder, halting my pacing and ranting. "Black, I told you I didn't like it either. I saw the way they interacted. Harry trusted him like a father. They both had to be put to sleep before we could even try to remove them from Snape's home. But the responsibility of this boy falls to you. If the Potters were here now, what would they want?" He asked me almost gently (as gentle as the Auror got).

"They would want me to look after Harry." I muttered. Moody nodded and moved to leave.

"Wait! What will happen to Snape?" I asked. Moody turned back to me. "Dumbledore is testifying for him in his trial. I have a feeling that he will be released. Otherwise, he'll spend the rest of his life in Azkaban." And then he was gone.

I walked to the floo and stuck my head in after calling "Remus Lupin's flat!"

"Remus! Where are you?" I shouted. Remus came running in from the other room, wand raised. When he spotted me he lowered his wand and walked over.

"What is it Sirius?" He asked.

"Just come through. I need your help." I said as I pulled my head away from the flames. A second later the floo roared to life and Remus stepped through. I lead him into the living room and sat down. I explained what Moody had just told me, Remus sitting silently as he listened.

"How are you going to raise Harry? I won't count you as most protective parent of the year." Remus finally spoke. I grinned and answered "Remus, I'm hurt! I at least thought to get you!" He gave me an odd look and I laughed. It was true. I wasn't the safest person in history to be around.

"Will you move here and help me? I can't watch him all the time, I just signed up for the Auror training program. I'm sure James and Lily would feel better knowing that you're there, just in case I want to do 'dangerous' stuff." I said. Remus glanced over at the sleeping form of Harry and seemed to think about it. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he would say yes right before the word left his lips.

Harry Potter's POV:

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. Two men were there, talking about one of them moving in. I turned around as I heard my name.

"Good Afternoon Harry. I'm Sirius Black, your godfather. I was one of your Dad's best friends. That's Remus Lupin, his other best friend. Moody told me that you would be living with me now." The first man said. He had long, wavy black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Something felt wrong. Like I had seen him before, but I couldn't place where. I squinted at him, digging in my memory for something, anything on this stranger with a familiar face.

The second man presented the same problem. He had short, sandy hair, cheerful green eyes, and a kinder smile than Sirius. He seemed to be just as familiar as Sirius. My started to hurt as I dug for memory.

"Do you I know you?" I asked suddenly. Both their smiles seemed to fade slightly. Sirius stood and sat beside me on the couch. "You might. I met you when you were a little baby. You look so much like James. But you have Lily's eyes." He reached out slightly and I leaned on his shoulder.

Something was missing. No, someone, someone important, was missing. I couldn't think of who. The only thing I could remember from after leaving my Aunt and Uncle, before I woke up in this house, was a pair of dark obsidian eyes. I drifted off, thinking of the comforting gaze.

**Don't hate me! This isn't the end, so don't worry. You'll see what I have planned. *Cackles evilly.* Leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 8: Potions Master

Chapter 2 Posting

**I thought to post these next few at the same time. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 8

*Eleven years: At Hogwarts*

Harry Potter's POV:

The Great Hall was amazing. I couldn't stop staring. I was broken from trance as I looked up at the staff table. A teacher in black robes with greasy black hair was talking with Professor Quirrell. His gaze fell on me and my scar began to burn. I looked away but it kept burning. As my eyes locked with his again the pain faded and I seemed to relax. There was something comforting about that gaze. I couldn't place it so I turned back to everyone at the Gryffindor table.

"Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" I asked. Percy looked up and grimaced. "That's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, and he's Head of Slytherin." Ron perked up at the name.

"Fred and George say he's a right git. Takes points from Gryffindor all the time. They call him the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons. I think they might be right." Ron said. Snape looked towards our table again as if he could hear us. He turned away after a second.

"I don't think he'll be all that bad. I'm actually excited for Potions. Have you seen the text book and the ingredients we got? They're awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with Potions. Good Potions Masters are sought everywhere. Maybe I could be a Potions Master! Bets most muggle jobs." I babbled on excitedly. I stopped when I noticed Ron giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and said "What makes you think Snape's any good? Everyone hates him! Only Malfoy likes him, and I think he might just be sucking up." I frowned and shrugged.

"There's just something that makes me think he's really a good guy." I answered.

Severus Snape's POV:

I watched the Sorting, not at all surprised when Potter was Sorted into Gryffindor. I was talking with Quirrell, I didn't trust the little git and was keeping a close eye on him, when my eyes fell on Potter. His eyes meet mine, but he looked away, wincing in pain. I flicked my eyes to Quirrell before looking back to Potter.

Lily's eyes looked back at me. My breath stopped. But there was something else. These weren't just the eyes of my Lily, but the eyes of a little boy, all alone, lost in the rubble of his home. I pushed the image from my mind, still focusing on the eyes of the boy. It was still like I was missing the big point, like it would have to slap me before I could see it. I turned back to Quirrell, casting a quick charm so I could hear what Potter was saying.

"I don't think he'll be all that bad. I'm actually excited for Potions. Have you seen the text book and the ingredients we got? They're awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with Potions. Good Potions Masters are sought everywhere. Maybe I could be a Potions Master! Bets most muggle jobs." Potter was saying. I fought a smile at his words. He sounded so much like Lily did when we would talk Potions. I refocused as the youngest Weasley brat said something.

"What makes you think Snape's any good? Everyone hates him! Only Malfoy likes him, and I think he might just be sucking up." Potter frowned and shrugged.

"There's just something that makes me think he's really a good guy." Potter said. I stopped the charm and thought about this. Why was the boy so. . . familiar? I had only seen him once, and I had been focused on Lily's body, not the crying baby. But this was different. I didn't have to strain to recall his voice, it came on a whim. I wanted to hate him. The only thing I really felt was a deep seated affection. I would never admit it to myself, but it was almost like. . . love.

*Friday*

Severus Snape's POV:

I had First year Slytherins and Gryffindors for Double Potions today. I still didn't see why the Headmaster kept putting them together, doubling classes, and making sure it was always the more dangerous classes like Potions and Defense. He was asking for injuries at his point. I started the class as I always did.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand- waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I captivated the students with my melodramatic speech.

"Potter!" I said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" The Granger girl's hand shot into the air, but Potter beat her to it, as if on automatic.

"A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as Draught of the Living Death." I frowned. My attempt to throw him off hadn't worked. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" I asked. This one might work.

"In the stomach lining of a goat, or the cabinet. I saw some on my way in." Weasley chuckled and my frown deepened, but I was secretly impressed.

This one would get him. "What's the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Potter grinned and answered "As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, sometimes known as aconite." I nodded and walked away from his table, noticing the carefully written notes of every word I have said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Let's see if you are as talented as you seem, Potter." The encounter had only strengthened my thoughts that there was something being hidden from me. When the class ended, Potter managing to pull off a decent potion (unlike the others. Were Malfoy's private tutors for nothing?) I sent a message to Dumbledore.

_Must meet at nine tonight. Urgent matters to attend. Send reply with owl._

_- Severus_

I sent the owl, hoping for the help of my old mentor.

"Potter is going to be a problem." I said to my empty classroom.

**I'll be posting the next chapter in a few minutes as well. These three chapters all go together, but there was too much to do it as just one chapter. Leave a review. The reviews are like my salary.**


	10. Chapter 9: Memories

Chapter 2 Posting

**Here's the chapter as promised.**

**Chapter 9**

*Eleven years: At Hogwarts*

Albus Dumbledore's POV:

I concluded my meeting with Severus and moved to the fire. It was time to set everything into action.

I took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it in the fire. After calling "Number 12 Grimmauld place!" I stuck my head in.

"Sirius! Remus! Call Alastor and come to my office in ten minutes!" I called to the two young men sitting at the table. They both jumped and Remus nodded his understanding. I pulled back and waited in my chair.

Ten minutes later Remus, Sirius, and Alastor Moody came through the floo. I gestured for them to take the chairs opposite me. Once they were all seated I asked "Lemon Drop?" Remus took one while Sirius and Alastor declined.

"Enough stalling Albus. Did Snape come to you, or was it the boy?" Alastor demanded. I turned to him. "It was both. I just concluded a meeting with Severus and Harry made a comment to Hagrid earlier in the day. They both have faint memories of the other. I think we might be able to reverse the memory charm's effects. Will the boy be spending the holidays with you and Remus?" I asked Sirius.

"Yes. We always head out to Diagon Alley on Christmas morning. Maybe see a Quidditch game." Sirius replied. I could see him groan internally as my eyes sparkled more than usual.

"Are you seeing a game this year? I do believe Bulgaria is playing England this Christmas." I said. "Maybe you could end up in the same private box as Severus. I could invite him, and while we're there, we reverse the charm. Alastor, have you found the counter curse?" I asked the now retried Auror. He nodded and I grinned. "Looks like we are going to a game this Christmas Alastor."

*Halloween*

Harry Potter's POV:

"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." Quirrell shouted before fainting. I looked at the Headmaster as he shot red and green sparks from his wand.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to their dormitories immediately!" he rumbled.

As Percy was leading us back to the dorms I grabbed Ron's arm.

"I've just thought- Hermione!" I said.

"What about her?" He asked

"She doesn't know about the troll." I answered.

As we hurried off towards the girls bathroom Ron hissed "Percy!"

We hid behind a large stone griffin. It wasn't Percy, but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view. "What's he doing? Why isn't he heading down to the dungeons with the other teachers?" I asked. Ron shrugged and we continued.

We ended up locking Hermione in the bathroom with the troll. I jumped on it and accidentally stuck my wand up its nose. Ron knocked it out with a good spell and its own club. Once we finished Professors McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape showed up. Hermione lied to the teachers- I didn't know she could even do that- and lost points. Ron and I both got five points for our bravery.

"Potter, follow me. I need to speak with you." Snape growled as he left. I hurried to catch up and noticed that he was limping. I remembered Fluffy and began to think that Ron was right. Snape was going after whatever that dog was guarding. We finally reached Snape's office and he sat heavily in his chair, pointing to the one across from him. I sat and waited for him to say something.

"Potter, I've noticed that you seem distracted in Potions. Is there an particular reason for this?" Snape asked. I was surprised by the question. I had thought he was going to punish me for going after the troll.

"Not really, Sir. I just always feel like there's something important missing and I try to remember, and I guess time passes faster than I think it does. I love making Potions, but there's just something about it that's wrong." I answered before I knew what I was doing.

"Legilimens!" Snape shouted. I gasped as the room swam before my eyes, disappearing as memories began to flash by. I was ten, playing with Sirius as an Animagus…. I was eight, helping Remus with cleaning out Sirius's room (He would never do it himself).

Snape tried to reach past when I was six, but things seemed to blur. Nothing was as solid as before. Suddenly a wall seemed to shatter in my memories and old ones, ones I had forgotten, came pouring out.

I was only three, playing in what I assumed to be the lap of my father. But when I looked up, the face I saw was a younger version of Snape. And he was_ smiling at me_. I was happy. This man was my protector, my comforter, _my Father._

Severus Snape's POV:

I pulled away from Potters- no Harry's- mind as everything came back to me. Everything they had taken from me.

I broke from my stupor to study Harry's reaction. He was staring at the desk, still lost in everything. When he looked up, his eyes were shinning with tears. I felt my eyes beginning to burn and blinked rapidly to disperse them.

"Potter, I understand if you-" I was cut off as the boy rose from his seat and launched himself at me. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying the feeling on contentment that came with the embrace.

"I've missed you Dad." Harry said.

**Yeah! They're back together! Things might get a bit weird now. You'll have to pay attention to the plot line carefully. Leave a review. **


	11. Chapter 10: Friendship Returns

Chapter 2 Posting

**Chapter 10**

**AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait. I've been working on a novel of mine, so most of my writing focus has been elsewhere. I'm trying to ease back into my stories now, and this was the first one I thought to update. Writer's block also played a large part in not updating. On with the story.**

**OTP WARNING: I've decided to experiment in this story with shipping Sirius and Remus. It happened on accident, so bear with me on certain parts. It will be very fluffy, nothing close to smut. **

*Eleven years: At Hogwarts*

Severus Snape's POV:

"I've missed you too." I said, gently putting Harry down. "Who gave you permission to grow while I wasn't there?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He laughed and his eyes grew at a sudden realization. "Sirius and Remus knew! They knew that I couldn't remember you and they didn't do anything! They kept me away from you!" He began to shout. I let him, knowing how hard it is to hold in anger like that.

"Why would they do that?!" He suddenly rounded on me as he said this. I shrugged and he seemed to deflate. "I don't have the slightest idea. They must have had their reasons, and good ones too, or they wouldn't have done so. Dumbledore knows as well, I've been watching him for signs of something amiss. Let's just keep the fact that we do know to ourselves for a while, okay Harry?" I asked. He nodded tiredly and yawned.

"Let's get you to bed." I stood and began leading him to the door. "Dad? Can I stay with you tonight?" Harry asked. My heart swelled as he called me dad. "Of course, but only this once." I said. He nodded and I gave up, picking the exhausted boy up and carrying him to my quarters.

The rooms were painted a soft brown and a fire flickered to the right of the door. The kitchen was farther back, and the rooms were in a hallway to the left. I passed the first door, my library, and entered the second door on the left.

"I thought it would be green, or black, or something like that." Harry mumbled as I sit him down on my bed. I chuckled and transfigured his robes into bed clothes. "Because I'm the Head of Slytherin?" I asked. He nodded and lay back, asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

I slid in beside him a few minutes later and he curled up against my chest, the same way he had when he was little. "I promise never to lose you again." I whispered to Harry. He didn't stir, smiling contently at his own dreams.

*Christmas morning*

Sirius Black's POV:

"Sirius, Remus, wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Harry shouted from the other side of the door. I moaned and rolled over, coming face- to- face with Remus. "Morning sunshine." I muttered as he kissed me. He smiled and rose, pulling me up with him. "You know Harry won't stop shouting until we get downstairs." He said matter- of – factly. "Besides, we have to be ready on time for the Quidditch game." I groaned as he said that. "Snape had better not be difficult as he used to be. I almost miss being friends with him." I said as I began to get dressed. Remus sent me a knowing smirk and I glared at him. "Almost, Remus, almost."

"Come on slow pokes!" Harry shouted. I heard him run downstairs to the living room and sighed. "Show time." I said.

We reached the bottom of the stairs just as The Weasleys showed up in the Floo. Hermione was with them and the youngest all flew together, chatting happily about the England- Bulgaria game today. "Dumbledore got us all tickets to the top box. I can't wait until we get there!" Harry intoned happily.

Presents flew by quickly, involving a lot of candy and a few light shows from the twins. Molly helped Remus with making breakfast and we all readied ourselves for the Portkey trip to the Quidditch game.

We arrived and the kids all ran excitedly towards their seats, Harry taking the lead. "Why is he so excited? I know he loves Quidditch, but he's usually calmer than this." I asked Remus. Remus leaned in closer, fixing his eyes on Harry. "Maybe it's just the fact that we're finally going with the Weasleys this year." We had somehow kept in touch with the Weasley family, knowing how close Ron and Harry had been. Hermione was quickly added to our large, mix- matched family when the boys meet her in school. I would even dare to say that Ron and Harry were closer than James and I had ever been.

We reached the top box and I wasn't surprised to see Moody, Dumbledore, and Snape. I was surprised to see the Malfoy's there. Arthur and Lucius stiffened as they spotted one another, but the Malfoy boy- Draco, I remembered- came striding up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So, Potter, who do you think will win?" Draco asked of Harry. Harry smiled politely and looked out over the field. "To be honest? I think Bulgaria will win. England's keeper has been slacking, and Bulgaria's seeker and chasers are faster. I still route for England, mostly because Ron and Charlie do." Harry said.

"I think Bulgaria will win too. You're right about England's players Potter." Draco said as he sat beside Snape. Harry sat beside Draco, flicking his gaze up to Snape. Something I couldn't recognize flashed in his eyes and he turned back to Draco. "Call me Harry. Seems like I was wrong to decline your friendship that first day. You're not as bad as I thought. Ron, who do you think will win?"

And just like that, the boys were friends again, almost as if nothing had happened in the past five years to make things different.

Draco Malfoy's POV:

I was so happy to be friends with Ron and Harry again. I even managed to get on good terms with the Granger girl, Hermione, after I apologized for anything I may have done this year to make her antagonize me. The game started as Harry and I predicted, England couldn't block any goals and Bulgaria kept stealing the Quaffle from the other chasers. Harry kept glancing up at Uncle Sev, almost as if he remembered something. When they both laughed at something I said halfway through the game and cast a knowing glance at each other I was sure that I was right.

"Father, could Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I go down to the field and get a few team flags?" I asked. The others leapt up and begged their respective guardians the same thing. My Father nodded and I looked over to see Black handing a few Galleons to Harry and Ron. Hermione stood there shyly for a moment before Lupin slipped her a few Galleons, acting as if nothing had happened. She smiled in thanks and we all headed down.

I stopped us halfway down and turned to Harry. "You remember Uncle Sev, don't you?" I asked. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione frowned. "I do remember when we were all little and friends. How could you tell?" He asked. I smirked. "It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to notice the looks you two kept giving each other, especially when I'm sitting in-between you two." I said. Ron laughed. "So you both remember that and I'm not going crazy? What even happened to get you with Sirius and Remus rather than Severus?" Ron asked.

"Wait, what are you three talking about?" Hermione asked. "We were all friends when were about three- years- old. Snape was Harry's dad and we would all hang out at Snape's house all the time. When we were six, Harry stopped remembering us and I would never see you two anymore. I kept asking Father what had happened, and all he would tell me was that you were living with your godfather now." I said. Hermione nodded. "Well, what did happen?" She asked.

"I was taken away from Dad when some Ministry officials took him away for a trial, because he apparently used to be a Death Eater. They erased our memories and I never knew the difference, except that something, no someone, always seemed to be missing from my lie. I'd see a cauldron and get lost in this feeling of home that confused me whenever I would look back on it. On Halloween, when Dad took me to his office, he did some weird memory reading thing and broke through the memory blockage. We could both remember the other, and everything else. All those detentions I keep getting are just an excuse for us to hang out after classes are done." Harry explained.

"Well, it's good to all be friends again." I said.

**AN: I hope you liked the new chapter. I'll try to update again soon, but I won't promise anything. Leave a review, or Draco and Harry will jinx you. **


End file.
